Enid Nightshade
Enid is known for being a practical joker and is best friends with Mildred Hubble and Maud Moonshine. Another of Mildred's closest friends, She makes her debut in The Worst Witch Strikes Again when she is transferred to Cackle's Academy and Mildred is assigned to look after her, to the irritation of Miss Hardbroom. Enid is played by Jessica Fox in the TV series. Biography Enid joins the school in the second term of Mildred´s first year, before this, she went to "day witch school" according to the TV series. Enid made a guest appearance in episode 10 of Weirdsister Collge. Enid flew in from her college (Primrose Hill) to surprise Mildred, she told Mildred she needed a break, but she was really expelled for over partying. She only stayed at Weirdsister College for this one episode. Physical Apperance Enid is tall, well-built and rather muscular for a girl. She has large limbs and fair hair, usually in one long plait. She is described as having "hair the colour of milky tea" worn in a thick plait secured by a black hair ribbon and, despite not being fat, "there seemed to be an awful lot of her". In the TV series, Enid's physical appearance is largely changed. In the books she is taller than Mildred, but in the TV series she is smaller than Mildred. Her milky tea-coloured hair is changed to dark-coloured, though she keeps the plait. Personality and Traits Overall Enid is friendly and kind-hearted, but sometimes oversteps the mark in her attempt to befriend and help people and nice. Despite her eccentric nature, Enid is normally a very true friend. She is known for being a practical joker. She takes an instant liking to Mildred and hopes to become her friend, implying that she is not a judgmental girl. She knows lots of spells and uses them regardless of the Witches´ Code - i.e: for selfish and trivial ends. Often her spells don´t work the way they´re supposed to do - and accordingly everybody is in very deep water as soon as Miss Hardbroom discovers what they have been up to. In this case, Enid wisely avoids owning up and thus manages to keep out of trouble herself. Yet her friends can depend on her to come up with harebrained schemes and desperate measures to rescue them when they are close to “the chop”. A bit more wordly than her harmless classmates, Enid is only too willing to let them participate in her knowledge about spells, boys and other dangers of life. Friends and Enemies At first Maud is very jealous of Enid's newly founded friendship with Mildred, yet later they become buddies. Like Mildred and Maud, she has a strong rivalry with Ethel Hallow and Drusilla Paddock. Weirdsister College Enid turns up in Episode 10 - she went to Primrose Hill College after leaving Cackle's, and changed her appearance drastically! She's the "same old Enid underneath," with her fun-loving ways and disregard for the rules. Initially she tells Millie t hat she is having a fantastic time at College and loves it, but soon the truth comes out. Enid has been expelled for not doing any work and partying too much. At the beginning of the episode Enid isn't worried about getting Millie into trouble or imposing on her, despite it being exam time. She is rather immature and doesn't take education seriously, and she feels that Weirdsister has changed Millie. However, at the end of the episode she makes their friendship a sacrifice in place of Tabby, and decides to go home and face her parents, showing how much she has grown up. Trivia *It is claimed throughout the Worst Witch that Enid has a bad singing voice. When the gang decide upon bringing a Unicorn to Cackle's in order to save Mildred and Jadu from being expelled, Enid comments "Well don't ask me!" upon being told someone needs to sing it to sleep. However, when singing "Eye of Toad", she purposely sings out of tune..﻿ *In the Latin American dub, she was renamed as "Enid Sombra"; in Spanish "sombra" means "shadow". However, in a couple episodes her surname was "Noche" (Night). *In The New Worst Witch episode "The Visitors" on the score one of the characters is named Imogen Nightshade which means they could possibly be related. Category:Characters